The Heartfelt Letter of One Piers Nivans
by jjmigmen
Summary: Piers contemplates resigning from the BSSA. Even though he has developed feelings for his Captain, the evil from his past is like a festering wound infecting all aspects off his life. Worst yet is that his job his one solace from his past is now throwing him right back into the lion's mouth. His rapist is now working with him. The strain and stress maybe too much for him.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Piers Nivans, and I'm the top ranking Marksman in the BSSA. I'm a proud soldier, and yet I still feel weak. How can I face him? The man is the very reason I became a soldier. I don't want to be weak anymore, I don't want crying to be the only thing I can do. I thought by becoming the very symbol of masculinity I could regain what I had lost years ago, namely my manhood. Captain, I'll start this from the beginning, that way you'd understand why I can no longer serve under your command. I wasn't always the brash headstrong soldier you and everyone else thought me to be, quite the opposite really, see I never fathomed joining the army. My parents had abandoned me at the age of five. I was left in the care of my Grandmother. She had other children in her care, all girls. See I was her blood but I was cursed with being a boy as she put it. In her eyes I was a monstrosity. I remember my first lesson well. I was playing with the girls when I pushed Susan, on accident honest. Well anyway Grandmother didn't see it that way. She beat me with her cane on my back my hands and well you know. She told me I was never to lay a finger on the girls. I had me a basketball I saved months for. I had planned on going out to play when one of the girls wanted to play house. I hated playing house. I said no. It was the first time I ever had an opinion and the last time, well not counting now as I plan on leaving my post. She told on me and Grandmother beat me again and worst of all she deflated my ball and gave it to the girls to dispose of. I was angry and sad and hurt all at the same time. But I was weak. I just gave in when ever the girls wanted to play house. I even gave them my money I was saving in an old sock. It was two dollars and fifty cents. It may not sound like much but it was all I had. The girls said the money was theirs because it came from their pockets. It was true but I mean they left them in their coats when they put them in the laundry. I still remember how you and the others use to make fun of me when I did the laundry for the squad. I never really thought that men don't do laundry. Sorry for my rambling, this is the first time I'm actually telling anyone the whole truth. At eighteen I thought I was finally free. Free from the beatings and humiliation of being hosed down before I was allowed in the house. I found me a nice group home, in which they helped me apply to colleges and find temp work. Now Captain it is here that caused our paths to meet and to part. This day which was suppose to be joyful my first day of work and all, was anything but. I was heading for the bus stop when I was shoved into an alley. I was pushed to the ground hard. I tried to turn away but I felt a hand force my head down. Then I heard for the first time the voice of evil. It was smooth and authoritative. "You scream and you die, got it bitch?" It was then that I felt the steel press up against my neck. "Don't please…please don't…ki..l.l..me! I don't have much money just enough for bus fair but it's yours just please let me leave!" I begged I cried, and cried. "Bitch what good is a dollar fifty! No I should just kill you!" He said. I peed myself out of fear. It was then that I realized the knife was a fake. "Man this is gonna be more fun than I thought." He said laughing having seen my wet pants. "So does that mean I can go, I mean it was a joke, a little mean sir." I said. "Sir? Man you really are too much. I never realized you'd be so compliant I had hoped for a struggle." He said, I was confused I didn't know what he meant. I would find out though. "Struggle, sir you'd told me not to struggle I mean I thought the knife was real I mean what was I suppose to do, anyway I can't talk long, I have to get to the bus. I'm on my way to work. I'm the new busboy at Walter's Steak House." I said it with pride. If only I had been stronger. "Ah baby you mean you didn't wear that suit for me?" He asked. I thought the question was silly, how naïve I was. I had turned to leave when he tackled me to the floor. I screamed for him to let me go but he didn't budge. He than turned me around so I was facing him. He had a shaved head and piercing eyes. He kissed me but it wasn't pleasant like those Disney movies showed. His hands slipped into my pants. He began fondling me. I cried for him to stop. He continued to grope me. I struggled to free myself. But he was too strong. It was strange I mean he was holding me down affectively with one hand. I thought the groping and copious amounts of kissing would be the end of it. But in a swift move he flicked out a real knife and not a short pocket knife either. It was a hunting knife, course at the time I just thought it would be the knife that killed me. I'm embarrassed to say Captain but I froze. I didn't even resist when he cut my clothes to shred. He put the knife away and he spit onto his fingers. He than inserted them into me. I cried I screamed till my throat was raw. After I just whimpered, I wanted desperately to tell him to stop especially when he penetrated me with his length. But I didn't tell him to stop I wanted to but all I could do was cry and whimper and he pushed in and out of me, grunting like some pig. He licked my tears as he continued to destroy me. I laid there hoping to die. God I cried just let him kill me. "Your weak, you're a bitch I bitched you you're my bitch! I'm gonna mark you so you'd never forget who you belong to." I had thought he was finished but even after raping me he wasn't satisfied. With the knife he carved what he called his brand. I told you guys it was my birthmark, now you know the awful truth. In that moment I lost my identity as a man. I was nothing I was a bitch. That word was ugly and it was that ugliness that was etched into my soul. It was this reason that I joined the army and eventually the BSSA. Captain I want to tell you thank you for everything you had done for me but I have to leave. I can't in could conscious stay. This is how I ended my letter to my Captain. I couldn't tell him who my rapist was or the fact that we were working with and to protect him. That thought still sickens me. The idea that the world's survival depended on him, my rapist made my blood boil. Even more sickening was the fact that I now had his blood coursing through my veins. I remembered sacrificing my life to save the Captain, but no memory after. That is until Captain Redfield filled me in on the man I owed my life to the man's whose blood not only stopped my mutation but gave me back my body arm and all. That man how I loathe him. He still even now dominates my every thought. His name is Jake Muller, humanities savior and my rapist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For your eyes only

I had packed all my stuff, it wasn't much, it all fit in a single suitcase. With my letter to the Captain waiting on his desk I knew he'd get it after I was already on the train. I left him not only my personal letter as well as my official letter of resignation. It was just too painful for me to do in person, yet another reason I'm known as a coward. As the train was departing I found myself thinking about Captain Redfield. He was everything I was not, everything I wanted to be. He was strong and a great leader. I remember how in the underwater facility he looked hurt that he couldn't save me. If only I had died there, then at least I would've been of some use to that man, my Captain Redfield. My apartment looked bigger than usual. Even though it was only one bedroom, I guess its cause I've been in barracks with thirty men. I had just settled down for a cup of tea when I heard the strangest thing, someone knocking on my door. It couldn't be Mr. Morris, I was paid up through the year as per our agreement. I was about to open it when the door swung open smacking me in the face. I cried out in pain. Blood trickled down my nose. I staggered and tried to regain my composure. Before I could a hand gripped my throat. "Bitch who told you, that you can ran away?" I don't remember giving you permission." It was Jake and he looked pissed.I couldn't breathe the grip on my throat was too strong. Realizing that I was moments from passing out he released me. "Answer me bitch!" He said kicking me in my stomach. Groaning in pain and gasping for air I tried to form words but nothing was coming out. Finally I was able to ask, "How'd did you find me?" "Oh so the bitch is asking questions. Well if you must know I had a peek at your personnel file. Oh and I found something interesting." Jake said smugly. My eyes grew wide with fear and than anger, in his hands was my letter to the captain, worst still was the fact that he had read it. "So I destroyed you huh, and little pup thought he could become a man if he only joined the army, huh what a joke." His words cut deep, I slumped to the floor. I was angry but not stupid; I knew I was not strong enough to do anything. "Why? I mean what do you want from me, just kill me! Kill Me!'' I cried my throat raw. "Kill you where's the fun in that?" Jake said stroking my cheek. I moved away in disgust. He slapped me. I yelped in pain and he laughed saying I yelped like a whooped dog. "Since Captain Redfield didn't get my letter they'd be looking for me!" I yelled trying to stand. "Puppy who do you think sent me to look for you, I mean I do have the habit of saving you." He laughed. "Captain Redfield sent you, no impossible!" I cried I didn't want to believe it but deep down I knew it to be true. "Once Captain Redfield finds out the truth about you, he'll beat you just like he did your father!" I taunted. I must have struck a nerve as his eyes glossed over and he struck me hard in the face, after that darkness. When I woke I found myself bound to my bed, in nothing but my briefs. "Before we have our fun let me show you the truth about my father and Chris. I'm gonna enjoy watching your reaction when I show you the truth about your dear Captain Redfield." Jake's tone didn't bode well with me. He taped my eyes open so I had to watch every moment. The tape was horrible I saw Captain Redfield and heard Captain Redfield begging Wesker not to rape him. And even more sickening was later hearing him cry out Wesker's name. "Turn it off..turn it off..off..off!" I cried much to the enjoyment of Jake who laughed hysterical at my pleas. Finally he shut the tape off. "But Captain he's strong, and I know for a fact that he killed Wesker. I read the reports saw the photos. Captain Redfield saved the world!" I said defending everything I've come to believe in. "It's half true, the reality of it is that without Jill Valentine your Captain would still be begging my Dad like a little bitch." Jake said. "Now puppy since you know I possess my fathers strength and you'd seen first hand how your precious Captain is nothing more than a submissive bitch; let's make a deal. You promise to behave and be my good little pup and I won't have to humiliate and enslave your precious Captain. So what do you say?" He asked licking his lips in anticipation. "You're a monster!" I yelled struggling to free my self. "So you're telling me you want me to quote destroy your Captain in the same way I destroyed you. I'm gonna take him over and over and over…" "Stop! Fine leave him alone! I'll submit, leave him alone!" I cried I didn't want my Captain Redfield hurt. "It's touching how you'll always try to save Chris. Ironic how that very act of saving him allowed me inside of you forever." Jake taunted while slicing a hole in my underwear. Before I could brace myself he entered me. When he had finished he left me tied up while he took a shower. I tried to free myself but the threat of him hurting Captain Redfield caused me to stop. It was my duty to him; I'll bare it so he won't have to. But being weak I cried all through the night before going to sleep beside me Jake once again licked up my tears. "Sweet dreams pup, I know your tears are." I dreaded what he'd plan for morning. I prayed that he never woke up. Yet I knew that was wishful thinking. I found it difficult to sleep, what with my monster so close. I tried not to but his words he spoke to me while he was screwing me kept playing on loop in my head. "I was for his eyes only." He struck me until I repeated, " For your eyes only sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pup's new tricks

The morning light peered through the window and stirred me awake. I tried to get up but found I couldn't. I noticed that I was still bound to the bed. Crude shackles attached to my wrists restrained me. I struggled to free myself and that's when I heard that God awful laugh. "Ain't gonna work bitch!" Jake taunted as he watched my attempts at freeing my self. I looked at him dead in the eyes and with hate in my voice and asked, "You fuck me! No you rape me! And now! Now! Now you tie me up in my own apartment so what you can rob me! What do I have that you haven't taken? That you've haven't destroyed, corrupted or all out ruin?" "Bitch! I own you therefore I own everything of yours." He replied while approaching me. I tensed up much to his amusement. "I see someone's excited." He laughed as he stroked my cheek with his hand. "Why I mean please just tell me why? I hadn't done anything to you!" I yelled thrashing wildly the thought of him touching me again sickened me. "I was gonna wait and gradually break you but bitch your trying my patience." His said in an eerie calm manner. "Break me, what do you call what you did to me!" I asked trying to adjust my self. "Fun." He snickered. "Now pup I have something for you." He said. He left me and returned with of all things a collar, complete with a dog tag. "Why do you and everyone else think I'm some sort of dog?" I inquired recalling past experiences in which I was referred to as pup or puppy, sometimes even puppy Piers. "Not dog, bitch pup cause your not a man, and therefore not a dog you're a pup, and a talkative pup for that matter." He replied putting the collar around my neck and fastening it till it was snug. I looked down at the tag that hung around my neck it was shaped like a dog boned and read "Jake's pup." Before I could even rant he forced my mouth opened and shoved a ball gag into my mouth. He than pushed me into the bed and he took me dry. It hurt so much I cried but with the gag in my mouth all that escaped were mumbles. Tears welled in my eyes as he rammed in and out of me in earnest. The searing pain surged through my body each thrust felt like I was being ripped in two. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he finished. He pulled out and unexpectedly he cummed all over my face. The hot sticky goo slopped off my face and onto the mattress. He untied one of my hands and told me to clean myself up. I stupidly asked for a towel assuming he meant clean it up as in with a cloth or something. "No pup with you mouth like a good puppy." He cooed at me like I was a dog. I lapped up what I could with my mouth and with my free hand I got the rest of it. He had me swallow every ounce. He left to take a shower and I realized that he forgot to tie me up again. I freed myself and made my way to my laptop. Though at the time I thought my laptop being on was awful, now it was a blessing that Jake likes to video him fucking me. I quickly typed in my password and prayed that it would load fast as Jake's showers were always brief. Finally it loaded and I sent an e-mail to Captain Redfield. It was a copy of my letter in the attachment I had a draft on my computer just in case; I didn't have the courage to leave the note on his desk. I made it to the kitchen I was on my way out when I felt a hand grip my shoulder so hard I thought it was going to shatter. I cried out in pain and tried to pull away but the grip tightened and I winced and cried out in pain. "Pup, I know you weren't planning on running away again were you?" He asked. I dared not answered knowing it was a rhetorical question. Instead I fell to the floor on my knees and cast my gaze towards the floor. I knew better than to try and fight or to beg to be killed. He took off his belt and beat me with it. Somehow his beating was worse than the other beatings I had endured. I couldn't help but fall apart a mess of tears. Just like when I was a little boy I cried for mercy, and like my childhood I got none. After he finished beating me he had me kiss him and thank him for punishing me. I dared not go against him I thanked him. "Pup you'll soon learn to accept what you are and who I am to you." He said pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away, a mistake I would not dare repeat. Feeling insulted he struck me again in the face so hard he knocked me out along with three teeth. I woke in agony, and found I was yet again bound to the bed. This time however I was tied laying flat on my stomach and ass in the air. I dreaded when I heard his footsteps approaching. I shivered when he came in and showed me his whip. He whipped me till my back was welted and bleeding. I cried with each blow. "Sorry! Have mercy!" I cried over and over finally he relented only to fuck me again. When night came I was too weak to even stand, he told me I was to sleep on the floor like the pup that I was. "Lazy mutts sleep on the floor." He said as he kicked me in the stomach and continued to my bedroom. He must've read my mind about escaping, as before I could even think about escaping he returned and bound me to my bed again. This time however rather than being bound in the mattress I was bound to one of the bed posts. I was too tired to even sleep, but I welcomed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The daring escape and the cruelty of fate

I was still bound to the bedpost the cuffs were gnawing at my skin. I was so tired. My hands had been over my head for hours. They were numb. My breathing was shallow I was so dizzy. My head was throbbing and my back was burning from my welting. In my sorry state my mind drifted to thoughts of Captain Redfield. Seeing him gave me comfort. I could hear his rustic deep manly voice giving me a command, "Soldier don't give up! Think only of your freedom fight! Fight!" "Captain I can't. I'm not strong like you, I'm weak!" I answered. My outburst woke him up. I heard his heavy boots on the floor as he approached me. "Bitch you woke me up! You got some damn nerve!" He snarled. He spit in my face. I knew that he was itching to beat me. I didn't want to endure another onslaught. I came up with an excuse I hoped he would by. "I'm sorry I just…uh…um..I…just.." I stuttered trying to think of what to say. "Just what!" He screamed at me and with a swift motion he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up to meet his gaze. I yelped in pain. "I just wanted your cock again!" I cried. "Ah pup wants his bone is that it?" He asked slyly obviously enjoying me begging him for his cock, like a bitch in heat. Not wanting a beating I played the part. "Yes I want it! I want your cock! He licked his lips and unzipped his pants and slid them down. His erection slapped me in the face. After he was satisfied he decided he needed some smokes. He left me tied up despite me pleading for mercy. When he left I began crying at the futility of my situation. I than recalled the words I heard from Captain Redfield. Renewed with new energy I decided to try and free myself. I looked for anything I could use to help free me of my bindings. Just as I was about to give up hope I realized my blood where the cuffs dug into my skin acted like a lubricant. I struggled and struggled finally I got one hand free. After awhile I got the other one out. I made a dash to my dresser and threw on a shirt and a pair of sweats. I ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had to keep moving. I had to get away from him. I was so desperate that I did something that went against my nature. I carjacked a woman who looked like she was twenty something, I apologized as I threw her from her car and sped off. I drove until the car was out of gas. I managed to make it two hundred and fifty miles. I found my self in the little town of Bradshire. I ditched the car in the parking lot of an outlet mall. I took some time to collect my thoughts. I had to try and figure out my next move. Elsewhere: Chris approaches Piers apartment with caution. Chris draws his gun as he slowly opens the door. He finds it odd that it's unlocked. He proceeds in. The living room is clear he proceeds to the kitchen and finds it also to be cleared. As he heads towards the bedroom he hears something. He kicks the door open and aims his gun expecting to see Jake. Instead he finds a laptop on the bed. On loop it plays a video of Piers begging for cock. "Please I want it. Please I want it… I want your cock..cock..cock!" It repeats over and over again. Livid with anger Chris smashes the laptop. As the video dies off and the room goes silent except for his breathing Chris hears clapping coming from behind him. He turns around and points his gun at Jake. "Good old Chris Redfield, you just missed him I'm afraid." Jake said calmly. "If you've hurt him I swear I'll kill you!" Chris threatens gun still on Jake. "Oh how predictable. Guess my Father's files on you were right, you are one dimensional, so flat it's boring." Jake laughed. "I didn't hurt him as you've seen and heard he wanted it! Hell he begged for it over and over and over again." Jake said. In blind anger Chris fired his gun at Jake. A hail of bullets but to his amazement not a one hit Jake. Jake displayed the same awesome powers his father had. He easily dodged Chris's bullets. In a flash he had Chris but the throat. "Remember this don't you Chrissie boy!" Jake taunted. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you yet. Let's play a little more. Here's the deal, whichever one of else can track the puppy down first gets to keep him. What do you say Chrissie?" Jake asked. Chris reluctantly agreed after Jake promised him an hour head start. "I'll get you no good son of a bitch!" Chris warned as he left to search for Piers. "Idle threats Chrissie remember clocks ticking." Jake teased before slipping away into darkness. Chris was so distraught after realizing he had just missed Piers by mere hours. Despite the time frame his trail went cold. I sneezed. Either someone is thinking of me or it's getting cold, I thought to myself as I continued to build myself a fire. I had decided to camp out in the woods in the outskirts of the town. I figured Jake wouldn't find me in the dense woods. As the fire flickered I drifted off into sleep. In my dream I could see myself in the arms of Captain Redfield. Though I couldn't make out what he was saying I felt so safe and warm. Then without warning Captain Redfield collapsed dead on the floor his blood pooled around him. I looked up to see Jake looming over him sneering with delight. I woke up and to my horror I was staring right in the face of Jake. "Miss me puppy? " He asked enjoying the look of fear that crept up on my face. "How? How did you find me?" Was all I could ask. I tried to slowly back away from him ready at any moment to make a run for it. "Easy pup I had a tracking device installed. I patted myself down looking for the device. "Puppy is lost isn't he, the device is inside you. I had it put in when you were out. "You're not human! You're a monster!" I mean why you don't stop! Haven't you hurt me enough! Haven't you humiliated, raped, beat me enough? Just fucking kill me already! I yelled. "Come on fucking kill me!" I dared him. I wanted to end it all. Instead he just laughed and laughed mocking me with his lack of response. "Fucking kill me or I'll kill you!" I screamed as I went to attack him. He easily dispatched me with a swift kick to the stomach. I doubled over in pain. With the wind knocked out of me I struggled to get up. Tears in my eyes I looked at him standing over me, and pathetically I begged, "Please don't, just don't; just don't, no more fucking me I can't fucking take it anymore!" "Pup I tell you when you had enough!" With that he ripped my sweats off and without any lube he fucked me raw. I cried out with each of his violent thrusts. "Fuck! Clean up we got to go but before that smile bitch!" He ordered. His order to smile puzzled me at first till I saw the camera. I smiled and he took my photo. He than kicked me in the ass to hurry up. I found out later why He was in such a rush to leave. "Piers! Piers! Where are you?" I heard without a doubt Captain Redfield's voice. He was looking for me. Painfully Jake made me watch Chris's reaction to finding my photo of me smiling with a face full of cum on me. Before Captain Redfield noticed us we were out of there. I wanted to answer Captain's calls but Jake threatened to blow his brains out with his pistol. I knew first hand how good a shot he was. I didn't want Captain Redfield to die. Without Jakes knowledge as we left I left one of my teeth Jake knocked out while he beat me for running away. I left it with the hopes that Chris would find it and come after me. I know it was selfish but the thought of Captain trying to rescue me gave me hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Stay the darkness my hand reaches to save you!

"Stop, stop please I can't go on I'm so tired." I said with what little strength I could muster. "Bitch it's your damn fault for running away!" He yelled as he struck me across the face. Everything was spinning. I collapsed to the ground exhausted and in pain. Oddly no tears came out; I figured it was because I cried all of them away. _Hope, faith trust, what has it gotten me? Nothing but pain and misery, I'm I not worth anything. Was I just born as part of a sick joke? Some perverse deity's amusement; I was born to be nothing but a fuck toy to some sadist. _I thought to myself as I tried desperately to push myself from the ground. Jake was not concerned that I hadn't gotten up he was content with dragging me along the floor. What are a couple more cuts and bruises is what he figured. What little fight I had in me was all but gone. I didn't even struggle when he loaded me in the back of a jeep. I didn't bother asking how it was a jeep was waiting for us. I got that answer later. I over heard him on the phone. "I said I wanted a bike fuckers, next time get it right!" Is everything ready?" He asked. "Good, I'll be there in twenty." I tried to stay awake to get in as much of my surroundings as I could. But I couldn't do it I gave away to sleep. My rest was short lived as a splash of cold water woke me from my sleep. "Bitch welcome home." Jake said as he pulled me out of the Jeep. I looked around I saw we were secluded hidden by a dense forest of pine. _A cabin in the woods how cliché, _I thought to myself noticing the lone log cabin he was ushering me into. Once inside I noticed two things. The first was that the furniture was not typical of a log cabin. The second was what worried me the most. In the corner opposite of the fire place was a dog house big enough for me. "I see you see your new bed, like it?" He asked noticing my worried expression. "Not really." I muttered under my breath. He heard me though because he cracked me in the jaw. "Do you like it?" He asked in his typical angry voice. "I ah…I...love it!" I cried rubbing my jaw with my hands. After instructing not to move he left me to get something what I did not know, nor did I care to. It was then that I noticed he forgot to tie me. Seeing this as my chance to escape I ran out the door. I tried to open the jeep to find it locked. The alarm buzzing would alert him to my escape. I ran into the thick pine forest. The harsh terrain tore the soles of my feet to shreds. I bared the pain, escaping was all I cared about. I made it to a creek bed when I felt a prick on my shoulder. I pulled the dart from my shoulder and continued to run. After several minutes I fell to the ground. Strangely I could still feel my legs, my arms, everything. Yet as hard as I tried I couldn't move them all I could do was blink and breath. But even breathing was hard to do. My eyes looked around nervously. What the hell was going on, I wondered. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, did my stupid pup think he could leave without my permission?" Jake asked rhetorically. He approached me slowly gloating all the way about what he had done to me. He injected me with a paralyzing agent that stops movement but leaves the pain receptors in tact. In other words I could feel everything. I was truly helpless. Once back at the cabin he quickly strapped me to a metal table. "So pup your beginning to test my patience, think I'll honor your earlier request and just kill you." He said it matter-of-factly void of any emotion. He traced a hunting knife up and down my naked chest. He occasionally nicked me drawing trickles of blood. "Do it." I managed to say. .Finally my torment could come to an end. He lifted the blade above my chest. As he was about to swing I grew afraid. Like a sad pathetic bitch that I am I cried and begged him to spare my life. The knife came down and missed me by inches. "You ready to behave yourself bitch?" He asked. I simply nodded my head in defeat. To complete my submission he put the dog collar around my neck and attached a dog tag that read Jake's Mutt. Tears streamed down my face like silent raindrops. It was late so he locked me up in my dog house and told me that we would play tomorrow but first I had to be disciplined for earlier. I thought him trying to kill me was punishment guess not. Anyway Captain he allowed me to write you to tell you that you should give up on me, I'm nothing anymore. I'm not a soldier, I'm not a man, and I'm a dog, a mutt not worthy of your heroism. So Captain this is goodbye. Captain remember the night at the bar and the letter I gave you before our mission, I'll never forget. Bye Captain. Piers.

A Week Later

Chris POV

Chris received the letter from Piers. He was cooped up in a cheap two bit motel outside of Austin. Having just finished a simple mission he resumed he exhausted search for Piers. He read the letter puzzled by the fact Piers mentioned the first day they met. The first letter Piers gave him had that's it Chris thought. The first letter explained how Piers was able to track him, to that bar. Piers you smart son of a bitch, I'm coming! I'm gonna save you! Chris yelled excited at the prospect that Piers had been so clever. Chris wasted no time suiting up. The mouse is about to corner the cat, Chris mused as he went to Piers office at the BSSA. After searching his laptop for awhile he finally came to what he was looking for. The file was named Lifeline. Once open Chris activated the tracking device. Piers had explained to him how every BSSA jacket was outfitted with a tracking device so HQ could monitor their positions and relay info and supplies right away. Chris got in his truck and sped off towards Pier's location. Wait for my Piers I'm coming, I won't let what happen to Jill happen to you. I'm not gonna fail another partner. Chris thought to himself. The signal was getting weaker. Piers! Chris called.

Back At the Cabin

Piers POV

The next morning Jake was true to his word. For punishment for running away Jake whipped me with an electrical cord for an hour and than he dried fucked me till he was raw, bleeding and crying. "Pup I'm going out for breakfast since I have a meeting. In the meantime you stay here and after breakfast you can clean up. Then I want you to get ready for some company I got some friends who want to get to know you." He laughed. "Friends, please no I don't want to be a whore, I don't want to have sex with anybody, bad enough I have to with you." Shit I said once I realized what I had blurted out. "Pup you're my whore and if I want to turn you out I will got it, now for that earlier comment it's like you want me to hurt you. I bet you get off on it huh bitch?" He said as he pulled me by my hair and threw me on the metal table. He ripped off my briefs and fucked me again and again. "Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! Sorry! I'll be good for your friends! I cried finally he finished. "No breakfast for you bitch, I'll just leave you some water though I want your mouth wet and moist." He chuckled as he set out my dog bowl of water. I wasn't allowed to drink from glasses anymore. I lapped up the water as he left. I knew better than to try and escape. My dog collar was fitted with a device that would shock me if I left the cabin. I got to cleaning I was nearly done when I heard his Jeep come up the driveway. No I'm not ready I don't want to sleep with anyone who would call that monster a friend I thought to myself. But fearing punishment I got myself prepared. I put on a skimpy pair of briefs and the blindfold he gave me before he left this morning. I got on the mattress I pulled out of the basement as instructed. Apparently his friends wanted to fuck me like a cheap whore in a crack house. The door swung open and I said the lines Jake told me to say while he raped me for my smart ass comment. "Sirs I'm a sob…little..sob..naughty…sob puppy, I need to be punished. I need you to take me treat me like I need to be treated." I cried. "Please =, please Jake I know you said not to cry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry please let them use lube. Or let me suck them off first. "Please, Jake I can't take it raw again. I'll be good I promise, I cleaned the house I…" Piers?" That voice sounded familiar. My mind must be playing tricks on me. "Yes I'm Piers, sir come on take me fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck Me!" I cried hoping that my smutty words would amuse Jake enough to let him listen to my request. Instead of the usual finger inside me I felt strong arms around me. He was hugging me. "Sir? Please fuck me; I don't want Master to be mad at me. I whispered in his ear, "Please just fuck me I don't want him to use the cattle prod again. I just ask that you use lube." "Piers it's alright I'm here." The voice was strong but kind. The hands that embraced me in the hug lifted the blind =fold. My eyes grew in surprise followed by tears not of sadness but relief, joy, hope. "Captain!" I sobbed. How?" I asked. "I'll tell you later first let's get out of here." He said. "Captain I can't he put something in my collar. Not much on the technical side he couldn't figure it out. Instead he simply shot the junction box. "Captain he'll find you. Please go, I'm not worth saving. "Soldier, I am your commanding officer, every one of my men is worth saving. Now I order you to come with me." He demanded. I refused. "Captain I'm not worth saving, I not Jill I'm not worth anything!" I screamed. I didn't want him to get hurt just to save me. Jake was a monster. The same as Wesker and I read the reports Chris was in the hospital for months after his fight with the tyrant. "Dammit Piers enough I know your not Jill, or Sheva your not just a partner to me." He replied. "See Captain, you said it yourself I'm not even worthy of being called your partner, just go Captain. I'll stay here. If Jake is busy with me he won't hurt you. Go Captain!" I yelled imploring him to listen to me for his life's sake. "Fuck Piers you're my partner but I meant you mean more to me than Jill and Sheva! Fuck Pier I love you!" He said kissing me on the lips. His kiss was warm and safe. He tasted so sweet. _Wait did he just say that he loved me? Captain Redfield loves me why?_ I was so confused. "Captain I..I love you to that's why I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt. "Forgive me Captain." I said. "Forgive you for what?" He asked. "This." I said as I injected him with drug that knocked him unconscious. I drove him to the nearest town and left him a note saying everything that needed saying like why I chose to go back to Jake. I knew I was gonna be in deep shit when I got back. I had to figure how I was gonna explain to Jake how I managed to break the junction box and slip out of my collar. One thought did give me comfort. Captain Redfield would be safe. Or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Past Hauntings

As expected when Jake returned he was furious. I tried to explain without mentioning Captain's involvement. "Pup, I can't help but feel as though you're hiding something from me, and I don't much like it!" Jake said as he came closer to me. "Honest, I'm telling you the truth." I replied. "Well now why don't we just review the tapes, and see if you're telling the truth." He said as he patted my head. "Tapes, what tapes?" I asked. "Silly pup, I rigged this place with security cameras. Since your telling the truth you have nothing to worry about right?" He asked. I gulped. "No! Please don't hurt him. It was my fault why he came. Please! I'll let all your friends fuck me! Please master don't hurt him, I'll be good!" I pleaded. "You keep saying him, you mean Chris don't you pup?" He asked. "Yes." I replied softly. "So you lied to me didn't you? Not only that but now Redfield knows our location! We have no choice we have to go. Oh Pup you're gonna come to regret this." No time flat and we were on the road. "Pup I know that Captain is bound to come back for you and when he does boom! Ha and the best part is it's your entire fault. Your precious fucking Captain is about to be blown straight to hell!" He laughed. I couldn't help it I cried endlessly. "That's right bitch you're the cause of his death! Once he's dead you'll be completely mine." He said as he stroked my face. "Please! Don't kill him. Please Jake, ah master." I sobbed. "Bitch your fault remember." He laughed. "Now pup you're gonna enjoy this new place. It's in the city. The only price is that I'll have to share you for a night. No matter you got to start earning your keep soon enough right?" He asked rhetorically. Once we drove up a winding road we made it to a mansion. It was a sight to be hold. I just wished I had seen it under better circumstances. Jake carried me inside while a stern looking aging man got Jake's luggage. He must be the butler I thought. Once we were shown our room Jake wasted no time getting me ready. He tied a blindfold around my eyes and slipped a jockstrap on me. He bound me with cuffs to the bed. "Behave pup and do a good Job and maybe I'll consider letting your Captain live." He said knowing I would do as he said to protect my Captain. It seemed like forever a wait when finally the door opened again since Jake left. "Ah what a sight, I'm gonna rather enjoy this." A strangely familiar voice said. "Boy you probably don't remember me, but I remember you. Everything from your smooth supple skin to your caramel eyes, and your sweet scent, I always wanted to taste you." The familiar voice said now obviously closer than before. I remembered what Jake told me to say to his friends. "Please sir; I'm a naughty pup who needs to be taught a lesson." I was about to continue when I felt his hands all over me. I tensed up and he must have noticed because he said, "Boy why don't you relax. Here maybe if you can see me your feel more relaxed." He said as he removed my blindfold. I gasped. I knew the soulful voice sounded familiar. "You're Senator Mathias, Roger Mathias!" I exclaimed. "I use to be one of your guards." I said. "That's right, my you have good memory." He replied as he continued to feel me up. "Senator please help me. Remember how I once saved your life, I'm gonna ask you to return the favor. I need you to save me!" I asked. I expected him to jump at the chance to save me instead his reaction caught me completely by surprise. "Boy you thick or something, no way I'm gonna cross a guy like that. Besides I already paid for you." He said as he kissed me sloppily on the lips. "Paid for me? Senator I don't understand what do you mean?" I asked. "Just what it sounds like I paid your pimp for your body, you're a prostitute. That's how it goes." He answered. "This must be some sort of joke Senator. Stop joking we have to go know before he comes back." I said thinking he was scared Jake was watching us. "Boy your either really slow or your not fully trained yet." "Your not joking are you?" I asked. "No I'm not. Now enough of this I want you to suck me off while I get you ready." He said. "Senator I don't understand you have a wife and children. Why do you want to fuck me?" I asked. He laughed. "Boy you really don't understand the world of politics do you? That family is for show. My job is mostly public image. Everybody loves a family man. Men with power have vices. My vice is young prostitutes like you." He said. I tried to reason with him but he tired of all my questions and gagged me with his underwear. He than fucked me over and over again. While he was fucking me he spat in my face and called me, bitch, whore, slut and other names. He cam inside me and fell on top of me panting and sweating. He large mass was crushing me. He removed the gag and before I could speak he shoved his cock in my mouth and yelled for me to clean him off. I did as I was told. After I finished I begged him to stop. "Bitch I paid for you for a whole hour I still got another fifth-teen minutes with you. The first day I saw you I wanted to have you. Who knew the cute guard was a call boy a fuck toy for that Jake fellow. The next fifth-teen minutes he had me perform vile acts. He made me drink his piss and clean his shoes with my tongue. Before he left he slipped a dollar in my jockstrap and whispered in my ear, "A tip." I rubbed my eyes to dry the tears when I realized I was worth only a dollar. An hour after the senator left Jake came in. He had a huge smile on his face. "Good work bitch the old bastard is gonna let us crash here. He agreed to my terms he can have you every Friday night." Jake said. He than took my dollar tip away from me. "A pup like you doesn't need money." He said. "So I can't even keep my tip, it's a dollar!" I replied. "Hope a dollar is worth your Captain's life bitch!" He said angrily. He retied me to the bed and brought in a laptop. My eyes grew wide with horror as I saw Captain searching the log cabin unaware of the danger he was in. "No! You promised if I did good that you'll spare him. You promised!" I cried. "Bitch stop whining that smart ass remark about the dollar is gonna cost him his life. He pushed a button and I screamed as I saw the explosion engulf the screen. "Captain!" I cried. It was all my fault Captain Redfield is dead and it's all my fault.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's note- First off I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far, and I especially want to thank those who reviewed it. So once again thanks. Now I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while truthfully I wanted to but I been in the middle of a bad breakup and move. So now that it's over I can finish my story. So please enjoy the continuation of The Heartfelt Letter of One Piers Nivans.)

Chapter 7: A past written by the blood of innocence.

My eyes were red and swollen I had been up all night crying. My Captain was dead all because I was too selfish, too weak to save him. I deserve whatever sick perversions Jake and the Senator would do to me, and yet I still cowered. I was still afraid of pain, still afraid of Jake and the way he forced himself inside me. I was in the living room on the floor my hands in handcuffs and feet in shackles. I was left there by Jake as he forced me to watch, in a horrible never ending loop my Captain dying over and over again. Jake put a ball gag in my mouth, he told me, "I don't want my pup to lose his sweet voice from screaming so much." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer like a dam that had broken my tears streamed down my face with no end in sight. I could hear Jake laughing as he saw me in my pathetic state, stark naked and helpless. "Well bitch guess that's it for today, if you promise you'll be a good boy for the Senator." Jake said as he removed my ball gag. I had completely forgotten that Friday was almost here again. Friday, I hated Friday. "Bitch I asked if you're gonna be a good boy, for the senator?" Jake yelled as he slapped me across the face. I yelped in pain. "Yes, I'll be good." I answered. He struck me again. "Bitch answer me louder!" "Yes!" I screamed. He struck me again, "Bitch, I asked if you're gonna be a good boy for the senator!" He yelled. I saw him raise his hand to strike me again, "I'll be a good boy for the senator!" I screamed not wanting to anger him further. "See was that so hard?" He asked rhetorically. He dragged me into his room and threw me on the bed. I struggled but mange to sit up to see Jake slipping out of his jeans his erection let me know his intentions. "Please Jake! Jake please! Can't I have one night without, you raping me! Please! Let me suck your cock, just don't please don't!" I cried and tried to crawl away from his approaching figure. "Oh come on baby you can't rape the willing, and I know how much you love my cock inside of your pussy huh, so stop playing hard to get, and let me hear that sweet scream of yours again. Come on baby let me hear your cries of pain, just like the first time, remember don't you?" He asked as he gentle stroked my cheek with his leathered cover hand. "I'm not willing, you hurt! It hurts too much please Jake don't, It hurts!" I begged, I didn't want to feel him inside me again. The pain was excruciating but the shame is what really killed me. "Bitch," he yelled as his hands clasped around my throat. He started choking me I struggled to free myself but he was too strong. He released me and without warning he entered me with his fingers. I cried in pain, he stopped and removed his fingers from me and smiled. "That's it, that's the sound that's the fucking sound that gets me off. Fuck baby you're so cute when you mew in pain like that." He said excitedly and what surprised me was he began to kiss me. I turned away and he took offense as he pinned me down bit me on my neck, I cried in pain and shock. "Mew for me baby, I see you rather me punish you huh?" He asked as he forced his fingers inside my mouth. "Get them wet otherwise it's gonna hurt." He said. I sucked them earnestly I wanted to ensure that it wasn't gonna hurt to badly. "Please don't do this; please Jake no more, kissing, kissing is fine." I said. "Your not gonna ruin this night for me like your damn parents try to ruin everything!" Jake said as he tried to open my legs. "My parents, what do you mean, they abandoned me, how could you know them?" I asked. Licking his lips he said, "This is gonna be fun. Do you think that the mark I left on your chest was the only time I every marked you as mine, how naïve, on your lower back is another mark, it's not finished yet anyway." I tired to see if he was telling the truth but I couldn't see it. Jake directed me to the mirror in the bedroom and sure as he said it, was half of his mark. "When, that day on my way to work was the first time, no what did you do to me?" I asked. "Ah here's the fun part, you see the first day I saw you; you were about five and I was fourteen." "That's a lie we're the same age!" I interrupted angry that he would lie. "I'm not lying. See the power of the virus is that I age differently than humans. I'm much older than I appear, why else would my father look the same after all those years, that's the power of the virus. He had but a fraction of its power, I managed to perfect it and subjugate its power to me. Now bitch don't interrupt me again. Where was I, ah yes I was bored one day so I went for a stroll to clear my head, and I heard a strange noise, crying. I followed the sounds they were so calming and sweet, I had to see the creature that made such noises that sent my mind in frenzy. To my surprise I happened upon you. You didn't see me too busy crying over a stray cat that had been struck by a vehicle to notice. Your crying was strangely appealing I wanted nothing more than to have you scream. If you're crying was this captivating what than would your screams of pain be? So I snuck up and threw myself on top of you. You screamed and I was thrilled I was right your screams were sweet if not sweeter than your crying. I had to have you. So I took my pocket knife and after ripping your shirt off I turned you around and began marking you. But before I could finish your Father came and knocked me to the ground. He snatched you up and took you away from me. It wasn't fair! You we're mine! So I laid in wait like a lion hunting it's pray. Fortunate for me your parents both worked together. After weeks of surveillance I got their schedule down pat. They leave for work after the sitter arrived. All I had to do was cut their brakes. Oh and to make sure you weren't missed I made sure that a piece of you was in the car when it went up in flames. The babysitter was next she was all too easy. The look of terror in her eyes as I plunged the knife in her heart, oh memories. Anyway I knew that you would be placed in some foster home and my chances of having you to myself would be for not. So I left you in the care of an interesting Lady I met over the years. She was in need of a slave and I wanted you to be trained as a submissive. The deal was that on your eighteenth birthday you were to be mine. To my surprise you left before I could claim you. After we exchanged words she finally told me that you left to some group home. You needn't worry about your Grandmother anymore, well truth is she wasn't your Grandmother but some fucked up broad, one of my mother's drinking buddies; I took care of her and her brats. House went up in a blaze of glory. That's the price you know for breaking a deal with me. So you know the rest huh, I tracked you down and now here we are, let's stop this useless reminiscing and get to fucking." "I fucking hate you! You stole my fucking childhood, my parents, my life, and why because you're fucking sick you like the way I cry! Fuck you!" I screamed and I punched blindly at him. With his overwhelming strength he subdued me and threw me back on the bed. "Fuck you!" I screamed. He forced himself inside me, and fucked me relentlessly. "Fuck you! Fuck You! I hate you!" "I'm not stopping till you cry and scream for me!" He said as he shoved in harder causing me to scream in pain. Damn I didn't want to give him what he wanted but I couldn't help it the pain was too much for me to take. He cam inside me and after he pulled out he slapped me on the ass I said, "Bitch don't forget your date with the Senator go and clean yourself up you're a fucking mess." I buried my face in the pillow and cried.

Elsewhere:

"This is Vermillion; I can't return just yet I have something to do first." In the midst of the rubble and debris of the cabin a lone figure surveyed the destruction. The night air was still until a faint growling could be heard. (Little preview of next chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: From Ashes My name is

"This is Vermillion; I can't return just yet I have something to do first." In the midst of the rubble and debris of the cabin a lone figure surveyed the destruction. The night air was still until a faint growling could be heard. "Vermillion your orders were to head to Moscow and confirm the rumors that the Russians have a B.O.W. we can't waste time on this it is imperative that we move now!" "Sir I'm afraid I cannot follow your orders, Vermillion out, or and sir don't bother tracing me." "Vermillion, Jill dammit you can't risk national security for your own selfish personal reasons. He is dead accept it solider and do your damn job." "Sir with all due respect someone like you, some bureaucratic pencil pusher whose never seen combat has no grounds to decide his fate. That man has done more for this Country than you and I combine so sir considers this my resignation and fuck off!" Jill said as she cut of her communication. The howling she heard earlier intensified. Drawing her weapon she decided to go for her knife, she wanted to say silent so as not to give off her position if someone was using these infected wolves to track her, giving off her position with useless gunfire was suicide. After dispatching the wolves she started the daunting task of sorting the rubble in the vain hope that Chris was still alive. "Where are you Chris?" She said aloud to herself as she continued to search for him.

Meanwhile back with Piers:

Friday was here and Jake prepared me for my date as he called it with Mathias the Senator. He hosed me down and to my horror and embarrassment before me on my tattered mattress was a dog costume. Jake put my hands in gloves that looked like dog paws and, around my neck a dog collar complete with dog tags. He then dressed me in a black jockstrap and then he gave me a tail. He shoved it in me I cried much to his enjoyment. After I was ready as before Jake left me blindfolded and tied waiting for the Senator to enter. "Ah perfect you look so good as a little pup, waiting for your Master to train you." The Senator said as he entered and wasted no time feeling me up. He played with my tail causing me to moan. I didn't want to but damn it felt good. Fuck I hate myself. "Ah your skin tastes so sweet, now Master has to mark his pup huh, make you worthy of my cock." His breath lingered on my neck as he said that. He lifted me to my feet and removed my blindfold. He told me to turn my back to him and breath. He then proceeded to whip me with a razor strap. Each blow felt as if my back was being ripped to shreds. I began to shake from the sheer amount of pain I was feeling. I was trembling from the fear of the next blow. After awhile he stopped. I thought he was gonna give me a break but without warning or mercy he remove my tail and entered me forcefully. I cried out. He began to fuck me. "Please, Senator please, argh, please your hurting me, please stop! It hurts! No matter how I cried for mercy he kept fucking me. When he pulled out he told me he wanted to fuck me on my back so he could see the look on my face as he claimed me, owned me. I took this opportunity to try and reason with him. As he untied my hands from the bed post I back away from him slowly. "Senator Mathias, please, my name is Piers," "I don't fucking care what your name is bitch I know it already, but your name now is slave, no it's dog, now come here dog!" He interrupted me. I didn't listen I had to make my point. "Senator my name is Piers Nivans, and I'm a human being, I'm also a soldier of the United States of America." I serve my country as well as citizens such as yourself with pride and dignity, and I must say your actions aren't very patriotic. As Americans we're entitled to the rights of freedom and the pursuit of happiness, and I'm afraid to say but sir you're denying me both." I saw his face turn to anger he rushed me and struck me in the face knocking me to the floor. I rubbed my bruised cheek as he came at me again. "Please Senator! Please stop! I'm a human being I'm a person! Clearly someone in your position can understand that. Listen sir..sob… please just let…let..m…e..me.. go..sob…and I promise. I won't tell anyone, I'll go home and you'll do the same." I choked out between sobs, my tears kept falling. My words didn't seem to reach him, and my tears silent to him as pushed me down and got on top of me began to punch me in my mouth till it was bloody. "Bitch learn your place! Who do you think you are demanding me to do something, I'm gonna teach you humility, cocky shit." "Sir, I know you have a son, listen you wouldn't want your son to go through this; I'm someone's son to, please sir I just want to go home! I want to go home! I managed to say despite the blood in my mouth. "The fuck I care about that cheeky bastard. If he ends up a fuck toy I won't have to support his drug habit. Now bitch you know what you are look what your dressed as, now no more fucking lip out of you, get it through your fucking thick skull you're not fucking human your what?" "You're what?" H demanded again when I failed to answer him. "Please let me go home! Let me go home! I'm a human being I'm Piers my name is Piers!" I screamed my name I wanted him to hear it to acknowledge that I was human that I mattered. He responded by choking me with my leash. Before I passed out he released his grip, allowing me to gasp for air like a fish out of water. "Now bitch I'm not gonna ask you again what the fuck are you!" He demanded pulling on my leash tightly. "A..a…a..d…o..g…a dog." I choked out softly. "Louder bitch I couldn't hear you!" He yelled as he kicked me in the stomach. "A dog!" I cried aloud. "Wrong bitch!" He replied as he kicked me again and again demanding me to tell him what I was. "I'm a dog! I'm a dog!" I kept screaming he kept kicking me over and over again demanding I answer him, "What the fuck are you?" "Stop! I don't know what do you want me to say? Just stop kicking me please no more pain, please, tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it. What do you want me to say I'm your bitch, fine I'll say it I'm your bitch!" I cried I didn't want another kick. "Damn your fucking slow if you're not a dog then what are you? You're a fucking puppy!" He screamed at me. "Sir they're the same thing." I said. "No they're not the same fucker one is grownup and the other isn't. And your far from grown you're a fucking pup, a pup in need of discipline." As he said the word discipline I shook with fear. I didn't want to imagine what he planned on doing to me. "I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry I'm your pup, I'm you puppy I'll be good please just don't hurt me!' I cried on my knees I didn't want anymore pain, I hurt all over. "Is my pup telling me what to do and more importantly do pups talk?" He asked. I knew what he wanted and I did it, "Arf, Arf!" That's a good boy. Now that you wasted most of my time with that outburst of yours your not gonna get your reward. I was gonna use lube to fuck you." He said. Lube wow what a reward I thought to myself. During the fucking I wished for that fucking lube. Unexpectedly he made a horrible noise and fell limp and collapsed on the floor. He was either having a stroke or a heart attack. I ran for the exit. I knew this was my chance to finally escape. I was at the front door when a voice froze me dead in my tracks. "Where does my pup think he's going?" I turned around and there was Jake looking smug as ever eating an apple. " I'm done, I'm fucking done I'm Piers Nivans, I'm fucking Piers Nivans and I'm gonna walk out of here and your not gonna stop me! I deserve to be free and to be fucking happy!" I screamed at him. I fucking hated him. Something in me snapped. I opened the door and for the first time in I don't know how long I saw the blue sky and the sunshine in all of their glory. "Ah!" Just as I was going to leave a wave of pain washed over me. It didn't stop I screamed in agony and before I passed out I saw Jake standing over me. When I awoke I looked at my hands and cried in frustration I was once again handcuffed. "Jake! Why do you hate me so much! Fuck you! Let me go!" I screamed, and screamed but he didn't answer me. Instead he just watched me from behind the glass that surrounded my prison. Finally he spoke, "How did you like my little device. I implanted inside you the last time we fucked." He laughed. "Fuck you! Why don't you drop dead like the Senator!" I screamed. "Now pup surely you know me by now, I had to bide my time before I could off the fucker. Staging someone's death is a lot harder to do; framing them for treason is easier. The dear Senator has been found guilty of supplying Russians with B. . So he won't be missed. "You would give terrorist access to B. just so what you could kill your partner?" I asked. "Partner, don't make me laugh, no we were anything but. Truthfully he was just a pawn; see my real goal was to have this place to ourselves." He replied. "Ourselves, you mean me and you?" I asked. "You're so cute when you're confused. Now before you ask anymore questions I'll tell you everything. I killed the fucking Senator because he touched what is mine! He fucking touched what's mine!" He said as he punched the glass shattering it to pieces. I covered myself to avoid getting hurt by the glass. "I'm not yours, just fucking let me go you sick fuck." I said hot with anger. "Pup if you think what that ass hole did to you was bad, I'll fucking show you pain." He said in a tone that left me no doubt he would deliver on his promise. I then remembered the device that sent nothing but pain shooting through my body. "I'm sorry! I'm yours I'm yours, Jake only yours, I'm yours." I continued to say this over and over hoping to calm his fury. He entered the room and came towards me. I flinched as he brought his face towards mine. I was so fucking scared. "Please, please Jake I'm yours, I'm your pup, no please don't hurt me." I whispered so scared I was trembling. I was surprised when instead of him causing me pain he kissed me on the lips. "Now pup," "No Jake you don't have to push it, I um I'll um please don't I'll learn I'll um I like the fucking. Yes fucking your cock in me is the best please don't, you don't need to push it, and I'll be good I swear." I rambled on hoping that he wouldn't push the button. "I won't complain when you fuck me, I'll love it I'll love it I promise..." "Shh pup, you're cuter when I'm kissing you." He said as he shushed me with his finger. He than planted another kiss on my lips. I was so confused I didn't trust him that he just wanted to kiss. That pain was like nothing I ever felt before it was a hundred times worse the being shot. I knew Jake owned me as long as he had that device, what was worse was that he put it inside me, where I didn't know. My mind was wandering as he continued to strangely bathe me in kisses. "Now pup I'm gonna want you to scream for me, and make your pretty noises, don't make me use this alright." He said oddly in a soft and gentle tone. "I promise I'll make the cutest noises for you master." I said adding emphasis on the master part. I rather obey him then ever feel that degree of pain again. I hated the thoughts that crept in my mind, was I truly never to be free again. Was I was always to belong to the monster that consumed my past, present and future; the monster that killed the only one that showed me any kind of compassion and care. The thoughts evaporated when he began to fuck me. I tried my best to make it sound like I was enjoying it. "Pup I don't want you to moan I want you to scream!" He said angrily. "I'm sorry I thought I was to pretend to enjoy it, no I meant that I was to enjoy it not pretend." I corrected my self. "Come on pup I said scream." I did as he told me I cried in pain and screamed in agony, but it wasn't that hard cause it fucking hurt. He pulled at my hair clawed at my back like an animal. When he had finished and I cleaned him off, he kissed me and left but not before telling me to meet him in the yard for my hosing.


	9. Chapter 9: To Hell and Back

Chapter 9: To Hell and Back

Piers POV

Out in the yard I waited on my knees like a dog, as Jake turned on the hose. The water pressure was harsh but I still felt so dirty, so worthless, and so unclean. When I was clean enough for him, he pulled me by my collar towards him. He dried me off roughly with a towel. He then unexpectedly forced me into a kiss. I could feel his tongue forcing itself inside dominating me like he did with every aspect of my existence.

Jakes POV

I loved the look of dread mixed with fear as he kneeled like the good mutt he was. He was so damn intriguing. No matter how badly I hurt him, fucked him, he never lost that innocence. He was just so fucking annoyingly Piers. As I sprayed him I couldn't help but notice the glint of hostility coming from his demure eyes. There was just something about his eyes that drew me in. After I hosed and dried him off something took hold of me. I had to taste him. So against my better judgment, my nature I kissed him. He was sweet and the kiss was so electrifying I lost myself to it. I had to have him. I picked him up and threw him on the couch. I was gonna fucking have him again and again till I was satisfied.

Piers POV

After the unexpected and unwelcome kiss Jake picked me up and carried me bridal style into the house. He threw me on the couch and proceeded to adore me with kisses, all over. I pushed him off. "Get off of me!' I screamed. He came at me again and I kicked him away. "Get the hell away from me!' I yelled my voice cracking. I tried to move away from him but I couldn't because he pulled on my leash causing me to fall to the floor, once again at his feet. He pulled me up to my feet and tried to kiss me again. I pulled away. "What the hell do you want from me; first you tell me you killed my parents and now you expect me to just what let you kiss me, as if I could forgive you, love you, the fuck do you want from me!" I broke in a sob. I couldn't kelp myself. A wave of emotions crashed over me, they spilled out in tears. "The fuck did I do to you, why do you hate me so much? Why do you want to hurt me? Isn't it enough that you destroyed me?" My tears turned to anger as I asked him all those questions that were burning inside me. "You're fucking cute when you're angry pup." He teased as he pushed me back on the couch and straddled me. "Don't fucking call me pup! I'm not yours or anyone's pup! Don't fucking call me that ever!'' livid with anger I replied. For some reason the mere mention of the word pup sent my blood to a boil. It wasn't so much that it was demeaning I just knew I didn't like being called a pup. Even when Captain called me that It bothered me, course I could never bring myself to tell him.

Jakes POV

I tried to be gentle for once but he rebuffed me by pushing me off him. He yelled at me to get off him. I wanted nothing more than to beat some respect in him, but I reigned in my anger. I tried again to kiss him and he kicked me away. My anger caused me to yank hard on his leash, he crashed to the floor. I pulled him up to kiss him, the thought of kissing him for some reason consumed my every thought. I had never felt something so invigorating in my life, it was like I was finally alive, and all this time I was dead and didn't know it till I kissed my pup. He pulled away from my kiss. My pup began to cry as he ranted about why I did this to him, I felt strangely sorry for him. I quickly subdued that emotion as I finally let my true nature surface. If I couldn't have him willingly I'd just take him, like I always done when I want something. Before I took my pup I just had to answer his questions I wanted him to taste despair that way when I did fuck him he would be crying and I could truly enjoy myself. "First off I don't hate you pup." I emphasized pup on purpose after his outburst of hating to be called pup. "The reason I'm doing all of this is simply cause you were made for this purpose. Since the moment you were born you were meant to serve me, to be mine completely. Call it fate, destiny whatever the hell you believe in but you were made for me and me alone." I said slowly so my pup could take in everything and savor the fact that there was no avoiding the inevitable, that he was mine from the beginning.

Piers POV

Jake coldly answered that I was his from the very start. "You're full of shit Jake! Your sick obsession with me is what caused all of this. I fucking hate you! "No stop! Get off!' I cried as he lunged at me and began to choke me. He lifted me off my feet I could feel the ground move away from me as he lifted me up. Before I passed out he released me. I gasped for air. My heart sank at the words he told me. "You're sick, you, you're fucking sick!" I closed my eyes. He got angry and before I knew what was happening I was struck on the head and must've passed out cause the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair. As my vision came back from the blur I cried in horror at what was on the screen in front of me. I tried to get free; I averted my eyes from the horrors on the screen. I knew at that moment Jake was evil incarnate. I was at the fucking mercy of pure evil. I began to fall into despair her arms outstretched reaching for me. She finally got a hold of me but her embrace was anything but comforting. I was at the breaking point. "Jake please stop, no more please I didn't kill him! I didn't fucking kill him!" My screams filled the room.

Jakes POV

My pup was mouthing off to me again. I lost it and choked him; before I could hurt him worse I stopped myself. I saw the look of horror on his face as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry I love you." I told my pup, I never knew I felt this way about him, but I had to confess my feelings towards him. He had the nerve to call me sick. My love wasn't, isn't sick. He closed his pretty eyes as if he was disgusted to even look at me. I had to teach my pup to accept my love. I knocked him out with a lamp. Seeing my pup bleeding on the floor I lost it. My mind was hurting, like it had been torn in two. Part of me wanted to tend to his wounds and kiss him all over. The other part of me which had a stronger pull wanted me to hurt him some more. Yes I had to hurt him so that he would learn to fucking behave and be a good boy for me. I got my pup all ready. I tied him to a chair from the kitchen. I then put a tape into the VCR, I was sure it would cause my puppy untold pain. I was right because as my pup came to he cried when he saw the movie I had playing for him. There on the screen was a dead dog, the hole from the bullet on its head bleeding. "You killed him didn't you pup, didn't you?" I kept asking. My pup lost it and gave into despair. He began to cry over and over again that he didn't kill him. His cries brought a smile to my face. I knew I had him. I brought him to hell and back and this time those damn eyes, which no matter what torment I inflicted on always stayed innocent; not this time, no this time those eyes were finally gonna sink into despair and pain. As my pup gave in I picked him up and carried him up to my room. I was gonna enjoy tasting him again.

Piers POV

There on the screen was my dog Buddy. I named him Buddy because I never had a friend before. I didn't get to keep him long Grandmother, well the lady I called Grandmother killed him right in front of me. I'll never forget the horrible sound that gunshot made. "No please, please don't kill him! It's not fair; the girls have birds and two cats! Why can't I have a dog?'' I pleaded with her. Her words etched into my soul, "Naughty boys don't get what they want!" "Fine just let him go, don't kill him don't kill Buddy!" I screamed. She covered my mouth muffling my screams and she had me watch as she shot my Buddy. She threw me on top of his lifeless body and told me to clean up my mess. "You killed him!" I yelled. I charged at her so full of rage and hate. She hit me on the head with her cane. I fell to the floor. She continued to beat me with her cane. She stopped when I coughed up blood. I could still remember the salty taste of my blood that day as it filled my mouth. As she turned to leave I told her, "You killed Buddy, I'll make you pay!" Her answer haunted me and still does. "No, boy you killed him when you chose to love him." I never understood what she meant by that until I finally got my answer. Jake answered my question as he carried me to the bedroom, I knew what he was gonna do, but I was done I had no more fight to give, not after what he told me, and it was true.

Jakes POV

My pup was off in space, he was fixated on the screen his face blank. When he finally came to he was beautiful his eyes so full of anguish. The innocence in his eyes that use to frustrate me was finally giving into pain and despair. My pup caught me off guard when he asked why I showed him the video of his dog. I told him it was to prove a point, a lesson if you will. "Pup you have to learn this is what you're love costs. Your love cost your dog his life, as well your love cost Chris his life." My words sank into him. His mind was adjusting to the fact that his love was costly to those he chose to love. "That's right pup, that's why I'm the only one you can love." I whispered in his ear as we arrived at my bedroom. Just as I was about to taste my pup again I heard something or somebody downstairs. I had to deal with it quickly and get back to my pup.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Confrontation

Jakes POV

I didn't want to leave my pup, but I knew I had no choice but to see what the hell was making that noise. I had my suspicions and if I was right I had to strike first. As I headed down the stairs I began to sense something was off the air fell silent. The house was quiet I was at a disadvantage the dark kept me form seeing him. I knew I had to make my move, "Come on out Chris! I know it's you, come to take back your bitch! "Well he's mine I took him like my father took you!" I knew goading him into anger would make him sloppy, and as soon as he blindly charges at me I'll get him right in the head, bang. I could savor my victory. He finally came out of hiding and approached me he was wearing a cloak and a hawk mask. "Playing dress up are we? I know it's you Chris so let's stop with this useless fodder and get on with it. The sooner I kill you the sooner I can have him to myself. Oh Chris the noise he makes when I enter him is like heaven's chorus. He hungers for me, and only me. I alone can satisfy him! I am his King, I am his God, and he lives only for me and me alone! I fucking love him! Now fucking die so I can have him completely! No who the fuck you're not Chris, what the hell are you doing here. Damn a smoke screen. I didn't see that coming. Why were they here? Everything faded to black. I awoke I found I had been knocked out. I ran up stairs, damn it all, she took him she took my pup! I'll fucking kill that bitch! I was so furious how I could be so stupid; the surprise of it not being Chris caught me off guard. What was more fucked was I had no clue as to where to find here or why she would want Piers in the first place. I was searching on my computer for any information on her and I came up with nothing. I was going out of my mind. I thought maybe Chris had sent her but that thought quickly faded as just as I was about to head out to confront Chris he greeted me with a punch in my face. "Tell me where Piers is! I'm gonna fucking kill you! You sick fuck come on and let's settle this. I killed your father and now I'm gonna send his son to hell to, tell your Dad I said I hope hells hot!" I wanted nothing more than to exchange words and blows with the jar head but right now I needed to find Piers. I needed Chris alive so he could tell me where my pup was. "Chris I don't give two flying fucks about my father and that you eighty-sixed him, what I do care about is you coming in here acting all innocent when you and your bitch stole my property, my pup." "Your property, you bastard he's not property he's a human being and my partner." Chris said as he tackled me. We wrestled on the floor until I broke free with a kick that sent the marine flying into the wall. He recovered quickly and we were face to face again. "Tell me where Piers is Jake!' Chris accused me of still having Piers, I knew just from the look and the tone in his voice that he was telling the truth. "So you didn't send that bitch after him, so you and I could settle the score?" I asked him bluntly. "What bitch?" He asked me. "You're Partner Jill." I said. "

Piers POV

From upstairs I heard noises but I couldn't quite make them out. I wanted to get up and run thinking this was my chance to escape, but my legs would move. I wasn't tired, it's just I couldn't move. Panic started to set in when I realized I couldn't move my neck either. All I could move were my eyes. I scanned the room but I was staring at the ceiling I couldn't see anything. Just then I was pulled up by a masked figure. It had to be Jake I thought, until I felt her breast press up against me when she carried me out the window. Was she fucking crazy, I thought she was gonna jump out the window and kill us both. Before we hit the ground she zip lined us across to another rooftop. I tired to speak but I couldn't the words just wouldn't come out. I couldn't even scream. She carried me down a never ending stair case until we reached what looked like a parking garage. She threw me into the back seat of an average blue sedan, which engine was running. She had this planned I thought. Before she pulled out she removed her mask. It was Jill Valentine Chris's old partner. I was so glad. I was finally safe and away from Jake. Strangely after removing her mask she put on a blonde wig and applied a layer of makeup to her face and then put on fancy sunglasses. Why did she need such an elaborate disguise? As she pulled out she said the oddest thing to me, "You should have stayed dead." What did she mean by that, and where was she taking me?

Jakes POV

As soon as I told him it was Jill his demeanor changed he grew pale almost as if he'd seen a ghost. "What's with that look, I thought sure you'd be thrilled your girlfriend stole my pup form me!" I yelled. I was livid. She stole him right from under me. Chris wasn't moving so I was going to take the opportunity to shoot him when something slipped out of his mouth that surprised me, "I have to stop her. I have to save him." "Stop who, Jill and what do you mean save him, is Jill gonna hurt my pup?" I asked, but more of a demand I had to know what she wanted with Piers if it wasn't to give him to Chris. "Answer me dammit!" I yelled and punched him square in the face snapping him from his trance back to reality. "Stop her from what?" I demanded, I was shocked not only by the fact the he replied but by the words he spoke, "She's gonna kill him!" The bitch was gonna kill my pup. No a world without my pup was a world not saving. Fuck the world if my pup wasn't in it. The only reason I gave my blood for the vaccine for the C-virus was not just for the money but for who I wanted to share that money with, my pup. Lost in my thoughts I failed to notice that Chris slipped away. I heard his car engine start. I knew I had to follow him to save my pup from that bitch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Freedom's Venom

Jakes POV

There was no way I was gonna let Chris give me the slip. I had to stay on his trail; I needed to get to my pup before the bitch killed him. My adrenaline was pumping I could feel the virus coursing through my veins. Chris turned onto a dirt road. We've been driving for awhile how fucking far did she take my pup, I wondered. Just as I was distracted by my thoughts Chris threw his car into reverse and ram into me. My head smashed against the steering wheel my ears were ringing.

Chris POV

I had Jake right where I wanted him. I was gonna make him pay for everything he put Piers through. I had him completely alone and that crash took a lot out of him. I was gonna kill him just then my phone rang and I got the answer I wanted to hear. "You have authorization to neutralize the target, he is no longer needed." Perfect I thought. I drew my weapon and approached him. I was about to pull the trigger when I realized he was behind me, damn he had his father's speed.

Jakes Pov

The jar head thought he had me I say the smug look on his face, I knew his ego would be his downfall. The only reason why he beat my dick of a father was my father had a bigger ego. My kick connected and he flew crashing into his car. I was gonna kill him but I needed him to tell me where Jill was. So I was gonna beat it out of him when I saw him smiling. I looked down and saw why; he had planted an explosive device on me. Damn I thought.

Meanwhile back with Jill and Piers.

Piers Pov

"Thank you Miss Valentine." I said hoarsely. I was so glad to be free from Jake. She didn't say anything I figured she was focused on driving I had dozed off so I didn't know how long we've been driving. Just as I was gonna ask how long we were driving for she stopped the van. "Oh are we back at the B.S.S.A headquarters?" I asked. She got out without saying a word and then came around and opened the back door. She stuck a needle in my neck and before I could say anything I was out cold.

Chris Pov

Seeing the explosion was almost better than seeing Jake's I'm fucked face. I sped off I had to go to Piers and tell him everything was gonna be okay. I was gonna make sure of it. Stay strong Piers I'm coming to you. I knew Jill would take good care of him.

Piers Pov

I woke up and found myself still very much naked except for a silver color around my neck with blinking blue lights. My head hurt and I felt groggy. I saw Jill and some men in white lab coats I guess they were doctors or something I figured. They were all starring at me. "Miss Valentine I'm find can I have some clothes?" I asked. She didn't respond she didn't even look at me. I kept trying to get them to address me; I guess they couldn't hear m through the glass. I tired waving but still nothing. Just then I felt a horrible pain surge through my body. Then I heard them, "Up the dosage once he transforms extract the blood and then kill him." I was confused why would she say that and what did they mean by transform? I wondered. Then one of the men in white asked, "Miss Valentine he's a US. Soldier he's human." I cried out in shock she shot him in the head his blood splattered all over the room and on the glass. Was this really Miss Valentine Chris told me about? I was so scared the pain was increasing I felt my body burning up, then searing pain in my hands. "Stop! Stop! Please Stop!" I cried when I saw my hands turning into one of those creatures I fought off with Chris. "No please I don't want to turn please help me Miss Valentine! Please!" I cried. Before things went dark I heard, "Miss Valentine Chris is in route to the rendezvous point what we tell him when we don't have the target?

"Tell him nothing. I'll go. Oh and just a reminder any of you start feeling sentimental or goes against direct orders I'll do the same. Remember that.'' Please! I didn't want to lose myself but I felt myself slipping the pain was becoming unbearable my body felt like it was being torn apart. I was crying from the pain and watching as I was turning into one of those horrible monstrosities. "I'm human, I'm human! I cried before finally slipping away.

Note: Sorry for the very late chapter, I've been busy with a change in jobs and relationship drama.


End file.
